Cassandra Anderson (Olivia Thirlby)
''Cassandra Anderson is recruit Judge that is trying to pass her exam and become a rookie Judge. She is also a genetic mutant with powerful psychic abilities who can sense the thoughts and emotions of others. She was portrayed in the 2012 film ''Dredd by American actress Olivia Thirlby. History Cassandra Anderson was born to a lower class family in a slum block 100 yards from the radiation boundary in Mega-City One. Both of her parents died from a form of cancer when she was only seven years old. As an orphan, she was given a Judge aptitude test when she was 9 years of age. She failed the test, but was entered regardless after a special instruction. She likewise failed her tests in the Academy, but was given one chance to prove her worth by the Chief Judge, who recognised her psychic abilities potential. The Chief Judge tasked Judge Dredd with evaluating Anderson by way of a field evaluation. Her test led them to the Peach Trees building located in the Peachtrees Block, answering to a report of multiple homicides. The murders were discovered to be involved with drug manufacturing (Pharmacology). Dredd and Anderson investigate the drug den, which they raid. They arrest a thug named Kay, whom Anderson's mind probe reveals to be the one who carried out the drug dealers' execution. The druglord Ma-Ma ordered both Dredd and Anderson to be killed, the Judges fight their way through dozens of armed thugs. Arriving at the 76th floor, the Judges are assaulted by Ma-Ma and her men with Vulcan cannons that rip through the walls, killing numerous residents. Anderson used her psychic abilities to read Kay's mind, learning that Peachtrees was the centre of Slo-Mo production and distribution. Anderson suggests that she and Dredd hide while awaiting assistance, but Dredd insists they move up the tower and pursue Ma-Ma. Kay attempted to execute Anderson with her own Lawgiver, but the pistol's DNA scanner does not recognize him and blows most of his arm off. Anderson escapes and later encounters a rogue judge, Judge Kaplan, whom she promptly kills after reading her mind. Elsewhere, Dredd kills Judge Alvarez but ran out of ammunition, and is shot by Judge Lex in the abdomen. Dredd stalled Lex long enough for Anderson to arrive and kill him. She's a pass Anderson uses her telepathy to obtain the code to Ma-Ma's apartment from her computer expert and confront her, where Anderson is shot in the abdomen. Dredd forces Ma-Ma to inhale Slo-Mo and throws her down to the atrium to her death. In the elevator, Dredd patches her wound on her stomach with medical tools. Outside the building, Anderson accepts that she has failed her evaluation by losing her Lawgiver, and leaves. The Chief Judge then asked Dredd about Anderson's actual performance where he tells her that she had indeed passed. Powers and abilities Psionic Psychic Powers: *''Telepathy:'' Able to read minds. *''Psychic Manipulation:'' Able to put herself inside of someone else's waking thoughts to the extent that they are in a perceived reality that can be manipulated and changed. * Empathy: ''Able to perceive emotions of others. * ''Inception: Able to put herself inside of someone else's imagination or dreams. Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat: Able to take down opponents with her hands tied behind her back. * ''Psychology: ''In tandem with her powers, able use the knowledge gained from them, to get out of harsh situations. Such as getting a citizen to open the door, by only speaking their name in order to hide from Ma Ma's thugs. Appearances Films *Dredd Comics *Judge Dredd Megazine **Underbelly Gallery Anderson Helmet.png|Anderson wearing her helmet. Anderson Olivia Thirlby DREDD.jpg Olivia-Thirlby-in-Dredd-Lionsgate-Publicity_web.jpg Category:Dredd Category:Dredd Characters Category:Characters Category:Mega-City One Judges Category:Mutant